1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to packaging boxes, and particularly to a packaging box for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent fragile precision electronic devices such as mobile phones from being damaged during transportation (e.g. by water, dust and impact), the electronic devices are commonly put in boxes before shipment. However, most of the boxes are commonly discarded after users buy the devices and remove the device from the box, which can be a waste of resources.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.